


May I have This Dance~? (Lumity)

by StronkNoah34351



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StronkNoah34351/pseuds/StronkNoah34351
Summary: Hi, so this is my first story here on Archive, im sorry if its a lil baddd. But here you go! This story is based off of a beautiful piece of art: The artist On Twitter: @OmyChan2(A lil parent angst in the beginning but I swear its okay+sibling support all the way, also there's a lil cursing)It's now been 2 years since Luz Noceda left the Boiling Isles, with Belos overthrown, Lilith and Eda partnered up to run the boiling Isles now with more liberty.Now 16, Amity Blight is being forced to go through a Ball that is the last thing she wants. What happens when a cheeky human returns on the same night as this Ball?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 700





	1. Chapter 1

~Amity Pov~

"You say it like Its a good thing?!" I cross my arms, my brows furrow in anger, I was sure my face was beet red at this point.

"Mittens c'mon, you're about to turn 17-"

"In months!"

"-and 18 isn't far after," Emira stood at my doorway, arms crossed as well as she leaned on the frame. She sighed and turned to Edric, who was standing behind her, his face showed discomfort. After a few minutes of terrifying silence, Edric spoke up, making my ears perk at the sudden voice.

"We tried our best to get you out of it," his hand found Emira's shoulder and she looked down, they shared the same saddened look and I bit my lip.

"They said-"

"Oh! Is Ms. Amity in the room?" A small gnome servant squeezed his way in between the twins legs and grunted as he caught his breath. He seemed to have ran here.

"Your presence is requested in your parents quarters, Ms. Amity!" His voice was already annoying. 

"We'll go with you-" Emira stepped up but the little gnome tisked and waved his hand. 

"I'm afraid no one else but Ms. Amity can step into the room," I stood up from my bed and everyone made way so I can get out of my room. Emira and Edric quickly followed.

"We'll wait for you outside," I sigh and nod. A part of me really wished they could come in with me though. For some reason, I am absolutely terrified of what they might say. My legs felt more like jelly after each step and I blinked quickly to try to snap out of these feelings.

I didn't notice that my body had stopped moving until my sister touched my shoulder gently, yet the contact made my skin crawl with goosebumps and I shivered.

"Hey... It's gonna be okay," she smiles sadly at me and I look over at Edric, his small frown replaced itself with a small sad smile as well. I take a deep breath and clench my fists. 

Right... Its going to be okay... Yeah... Right...?

I pursed my lips tightly and march forward, opening the door as slowly as possible. As I step in, I look back at my siblings and they give me thumbs up, their sad smiles still played on their lips. The heavy door closed harshly behind me. I always wondered if they made the door to specifically slam like that. My parents are known to be dramatic little sh-

"Ah, Amity," My mother was seated on a cushioned wood chair, her legs neatly crossed and her hands clasped together. While my father was holding a few papers and envelopes, standing besides the other similar chair in the room.

"Dear, she's here," my mother hissed at him and he quickly cleared his throat and put the papers down on the table in front of him.

"You wanted to see me...?" I tried my best to stand up straight and put my arms neatly behind me.

"Yes, we wanted to give you news on the... Event, coming up."

"Im sure you are aware by now," my father stepped up, his face showed almost no emotion and I couldn't help but feel intimidated, "We will be having this ball tomorrow night, and you, my dear, are going to be choosing a possible suitor to arrange marriage when you come of age."

He begins to pace around the room, his eyes still trailed on me. I try to swallow the lump in my throat. Unable to say anything.

"We have sent out invitations to the most luxurious and wealthy families out there and have gotten a lot of letters of acceptance," he stopped besides my mother and I took the chance to look at her, her face settled in the same bland expression as father and she seemed to have not moved since I entered, "Now Amity..." 

My name makes me jerk my head up to him again.

"We want you to..." He trailed off and mother sighed, getting up.

"We want you to forget the human incident completely to entirely focus on your suitor," she furrows her brows as the word 'human' pressed through her lips and I felt my blood run cold, my hands clench into fists behind my back, "It's been 2 years now and you have no time to continue to think about it now."

She stepped forward and I looked up at her threatening eyes.

"Do I make myself-" she paused to lean down, "- clear?"

I purse my lips to avoid cursing and nod slowly, hearing my heart thump in my ears.

"Your mother asked for a response, Amity." My eyes darted between my father and mother and I was finally able to swallow the lump.

"Y-Yes, Mother," I clench my teeth right after and a small smile found its way up onto her face as she stood back up. Her eyes still showed simple boredom and I slowly stepped back.

"Very well then, you can go," father waved his hand in dismissal and I turn quickly.

"Oh and make sure you find something nice to wear for tomorrow," my mothers voice ringed in my ears as I opened the heavy door and slipped out. 

"Mittens!" Ed and Em quickly squished me into an embrace and I groan, trying to escape out of their arms.

"What did they tell you...?" Ed was the first to pull away and the question slipped into my mind. Suddenly all I could think of was what they told me and I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes.

"I-..." I paused and tried my best to suck up the tears, "I don't want to talk about it!" I pushed out of their arms and darted to my room, hoping that they don't follow me. Once in my room, I slam the door behind me and sit on my bed.

I didn't notice the tears until one hit the back of my hands on my lap. I felt my face scrunch up into a sob and I clench my bed sheets.

They want me to simply forget? How could I possibly forget about her... She gave me so much hope, she made me feel so loved... She gave me what they could never and have never!

Another sob escaped my throat and I stand, anger rising into my chest.

They don't know me! They can't control me! 

"Why are they trying to!" I pull the pillows off my bed and throw them angrily, my hands grabbing onto the sheets next.

"They only ever tried to control me! They never cared! They never-" I feel the anger die down, all replacing itself with pure frustration and overwhelming sadness. I drop to my knees besides my bed, my hands still clutching the bedsheets, "They never cared..."

I hear the door softly opening and I let go of the sheets, clutching my shirt instead, my heart ached.

"Shh... It's okay..." Em gently wrapped me in a hug, they were both now on the floor with me.

"Let it all out, mittens..." Ed pats my back and I bite my lip until i just couldn't hold back anymore... 

Sob after sob.

"I-I-" Sob, "I miSs her!" I grab onto Em's clothes and she lets me cry into her chest, she holds my head and Ed rubs my back.

"We know... We know..."

"ShE was-" Sob, "I-" 

I couldn't say anything properly and I hated that they were seeing me like this... But all these terrible emotions were too overwhelming... I haven't felt like this nor cried like this since I was little... The day they forced me to leave Willow... 

After a few minutes, there was no more tears left. No more sobs left. We were just sitting here... My eyes hurt and I couldn't feel my legs. 

"We know you loved her," My eyes widen at Em's words but I stayed silent, "I'm sorry this is happening." 

She pulled me away from her and looked at me. I tried my best to look away. My face was still icky and my eyeliner for sure dripped out of place. She nodded up at Ed and he nodded back, understanding probably through twin telepathy or something. He stood and left the room. 

"Hey... We're going to do everything in our power to help you... Whether it be out of this, or thought it. We'll even walk around with you tomorrow," she chuckles, "Maybe we can scare off the suitors." 

The smile on her face was contagious and I let out a raspy chuckle. A second later, Ed appeared with some paper and a towel. Em cleaned up my tears and I bashfully blew my nose.

"We're here for you, mittens," Ed placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Even if you guys bully me all the time?" I wipe my eyes and they laugh lightly.

"Of course!" Ed crossed his legs and nudged Em.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I sigh and lean back on the side of the bed.

"Thank you, guys..." They smile at me and Em stands up.

"Well, we'll give you some alone time. We're gonna go ask the Chiefs to make us something for dinner. We'll come get you when it's ready," Ed stands as well and Emira follows him out the door after she gives me a final warm smile.

Sigh.

Maybe it is time to move on from her...  
Maybe that's what I'm meant to do...  
Its been 2 years... And not even a single letter nor visit...

I flop back into my bed and stare up at the little glowing stars hanging from my ceiling. I wonder what she's up to. I remember she told me she has some kind of school to attend in the human world too. Maybe she's doing that. 

What if...

What if she's found someone... She really likes over there?  
In her world.  
Would she not come back to me...?  
Would she forget about me?

"Gah!" I grab my pillow and smack it onto my face, muffling my frustrated little yelling.

I'm thinking too much into this! Okay! Maybe-! Maybe it IS time! I should try my best to meet new... People, at this Ball tomorrow...

~~~

I take a deep breath and look into the mirror. The pink almost red looking dress fitted perfectly and it went a little past my knees. My makeup was nothing new, only a new shade of lipstick that was a few shades darker than my recently re-dyed hair.

"Hey, you ready?" Emira popped her head into the room, "Wow, my baby sis is so beautiful," She pouts her lip and aws.

"Shush!" I wave my hand at her but smile internally, "But yeah, I'm... Ready."

She walks over and takes my hand, "It's gonna be okay, Mittens." Her smile makes me want to believe her. We head out my room and down the long hall, towards the stairs so we can enter through the top of the Ball room so we can be introduced. First they will introduce my parents... Then my siblings... Then me.

When we get up the stairs, I see Edric playing with the hem of his Tux jacket and my parents standing right besides him, talking as if they barely met. Once he spots us, he smiles and waves us over. Emira goes to stand besides him, she's wearing a matching black sleeveless dress. A tiara like pin on her hair too.

As I was looking over my parents, the doors suddenly started opening and I hold my breath, smoothening out any small creases on my dress.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," I look up at Em as the light slowly starts to get brighter as the doors slowly open, "It's a Masquerade Ball."

My eyes widen and the doors fully open.

So you mean- most, if not ALL, of the people here will be wearing a mask except the Blights??

Great.

"Presenting, The Blight Family!" The man with fuzzy white wings stood in front of us, atop the stairs.

"Mr. Blight!" My father stepped up and raised his chin high, looking around at all the people who still chatted but payed attention nonetheless.

"Mrs. Blight!" My mother stepped up besides him, her chin also held high, father held out his arm and she gently grabbed it. They descended down the long set of stairs, nodding at people who nodded and waving at people who waved.

"Emira and Edric Blight!" The twins stepped forward and did dramatic little waves to the people below, some cheered, probably their friends, and some gave small waves back. They made their way down the steps and I let go of the breath I was holding, taking in a new one. I tried to copy my parents and held my head high, my hands neatly set on top of each other in front of me. 

"And now, this ball is dedicated for Amity Blight!" I step forward, my heart was thumping in my chest. I descended down the stairs at an easy pace and once I was down, laughter and talking picked up slowly until it was a medium level, not loud but defiantly not quiet.

Emira and Edric find my side and turn to them quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me this was a Masquerade Ball!" I try my best to whisper shout but i doubt it would have mattered.

"It completely slipped our minds! But don't worry! Now you wont have to stare at unattractive folks!" Ed sounded way too cheerful.

I grumble and look around, hoping to at least see anyone I knew.

"So, Mittens," I continue to look around as Em patted my shoulder, "Do you want us to stay with you?"

Oh right.

"Um..." I paused and spotted Boscha slipping on her mask in between the giant crowd, "Could you guys maybe at least try to check up on me in a few minutes?" 

"Of course! We'll come find you in bout 30 minutes yes?" Ed raised a brow and Em nodded along.

"Uh yeah, that sounds good." I smile and they salute, running off to who knows where. I look around and take a deep breath, finally gathering up the courage to move forward. 

People greet me left and right.

"Oh, Hello, Ms. Blight!" 

"H-Hi."

"Ms. Blight," nod.

"Splendid Ball,"

"Thank you."

"The food is delicious."

"T-Thank you," nod.

"Fair night!"

"Hello."

"Amity!" I finally make it to Boscha and she spots me immediately and gives me a small sideways hug.

"Hi," I smile and she adjusted the mask on her face, it was the color of her hair, it covered the area around her eyes and it spiked on her nose. I noticed the others here with her and my smile widens.

"Willow!" She laughs as I pull her into a hug.

"Hi, Amity," her mask was small and brown, only covering her eyes area and her dress was a nice a flowy green dress, the sleeves were transparent and puffy.

"I don't mean to be rude but how are you here? I thought my parents only invited people well y'know," I blush and scratch the back of my neck. She chuckles and nods.

"Hey, I understand," she places her hand on my shoulder, "and Eda brought me and Gus with her, she didn't want to be stuck doing Empress stuff with Lilith."

She looks over her shoulder and I glance behind her, seeing Eda in a red and black tux scooting away from Lilith as she talked to my parents. Lilith plucked her ear and pulled her back.

"Hah, doesn't seem like it worked huh?" We share a laugh and we began to talk a little about how we've been since we've last seen each other. It's been a week or two since we started our school break and I've been trapped home, not being able to see no one until now.

"I've been able to perform in a few little restaurants so far," Skara smiled and proudly raised her head. Willow congratulated her and I smile brightly, giving her two big thumbs up.

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted our talk and I raise a brow, turning around to see the owner of the deep voice.

A boy. Seems about our age too, maybe a year older. He was wearing a dark red suit and his mask was plainly a black clip on that only covered the top half of his face. His hair was a dark black as well and it was tamed and slicked back, two twisted horns sprouted from his head and stopped behind his pointy ears.

"Would you like to dance, Ms. Blight~?" He held out his hand and his tone was clearly flirty and it made me feel like I wanted to throw up the sandwich I had for lunch.

I glance and Willow, Boscha and Skara and they nod, urging me with their hands.

"Go on!" Boscha whispered to me and I turn back to the guy, hesitantly taking his hand. He smiled and pulled me towards the dancing area.

Willow knew about how I felt with... Her being gone and such. She tried her best for a long while to stay by my side and cheer me up. And she really did. She was there when I really needed a friend and I'm really glad that now we can call ourselves official best friends again.

As we arrived at the dance floor. He turned to me and placed his hand on my hip as the other held my hand. My other hand automatically set itself down on his shoulder and I looked around as we danced.

Couples glided to the music. Many seemed so in awed with the music. The song was slow yet upbeat. As i glanced to my other side, people starred at my direction. The rich had their heads high and the powerful had their hands on their hips. Other guys that seemed just like the one im dancing with looked enraged and others seemed impatient.

I couldn't help but frown and look back to my dancing... Partner.

Flashbacks suddenly hit me of her hands on my hips as she spun me around. Our close faces when I pulled her in. When i dipped her and how my heart thumped in my chest like loud drums as she catched me and spun me around. Her face was inches away and her smile made my mind melt...

"Ms. Blight?" I blink out of my daze and he smiles, stopping as the song comes to an end, "Please, allow me to introduce myself."

He pulled me aside and held his hand to his chest proudly.

"My name is Grogun Armstead," he tilts his head back, "The third." I look at him up and down, a bored expression climbing up on my face.

"My father is a great ally to yours and I was hoping that we could get to know each other," his eyebrows bounced up and down and I furrow my brows in disgust.

"I think-"

"There you are!" Emiras voice interrupts me and she pulls me close to her, "How are you babyyy siiiss~~" 

My face flushes in embarrassment and I see Ed smiling at Grogun.

"Who's this guy?" He nods to him and holds his hand out.

"G-Grogun Armstead," he gulped and shook his hand with a shaky hand. 

"Well, Grogun, we're gonna have to steal our little sister here for a little bit, so see you around!" Em and Ed pulled me away and I clear my throat once we were a bit away from the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" I raise a brow and raise my hands in confusion.

"You looked uncomfortable," Em returns the look and rests her hands on her hips.

"Oh, thanks," I nod and look down at my feet.

"Is something wrong, mittens?" I raise my head at the sound of my voice. They starred at me, almost as if they were trying to read my mind. Jokes on them, telepathy only works on twins-

"Were you thinking of 'yknow who'?" My eyes widen and I quickly shake my head, waving my hands around.

"W-What! N-No! I-" I bite my lip and furrow my brows at their smug looks. My face burned and I huff, clenching my fists, "I wasn't- I wasn't thinking of her."

"Rigghhttt," they spoke at the same time, dragging out the word, "Well, since we saved you from a goon, we're gonna be on our way, we'll come by in another 30!" 

They smile brightly and Ed winks at me before they both run off again to who knows where.

Spoiled little-

"Ahem?" I sigh internally and turn, expecting another tall guy in a tux with a shit attitude.

Oh.

Instead it was a tall girl in a black tux... And judging by her smile, I doubt she has a shit attitude... Her brown hair was combed back and a bright red mask covered the top half of her face, it split in the middle of her temple, showing her petite nose. Two skinny horns touched atop the mask and it was tied at the back by a thick cloth covering her, what I assumed, were normal pointy ears.

I felt like I have been starring for hours until a white gloved covered hand sticks out and she raises it to me.

"May I have this dance?"

~~~  
~~Luz Pov~~

I sigh loudly and sink in the car seat. My mom raises a brow and glances at me from the corner of her eye.

"What is it now, Mija?" She stops at a red light and looks at me. I stick my bottom lip out and stare at her, giving her the best puppy eyes that I could muster up.

"Have you thought of what I asked?" I press my hands together and sink even more in my seat.

The light turns green and she shakes her head, a small smile playing on her lips. That means something! 

"You really want to go huh?" I quickly sit up in my seat and grab onto the dashboard.

"More than anything!" I shake myself back and forth, still holding onto the dashboard, "and it'll only be for the summer!"

Its been 2 years since I've been at the Boiling Isles. Right! Please yell at me all you want, I deserve it. I left and didn't even visit... For 2 YEARS.

The excuse thou is well, fairly well self explained. You see, my mom is a nurse, and she got a job offering in the next state over for 2 years. Me? I was terrified and so very upset. I ended up telling my mom everything, from the Boiling Isles, to magic being real, Eda, King, my friends... Heck even about Amity. She was shocked at first and questioned me non stop. Unfortunately that was the push she needed to accept the offering. So we left.

And are barely now returning, the good thing is that because of the job she did over there, her pay got raised here, and now my mom is happier than ever. I did two years in a different school and jeez it was terrible. There was so many snobby kids and belligerent jocks. It was only a year into it all that my mom sat me down and talked to me about the Boiling Isles again.

We ended up talking for hours and hours on end. I told her about all the stories and the things I did. How I switched bodies with King, got stuck on a book with Amity, learned to do magic on paper, my first day at Hexside, going into Willows mind, the magical grom night... The Grudgby match... When i carried Amity to the healers...

And in the end... She had a giant smirk on her face.

"What?" I laughed.

"Mija! It sounds like you have a ~crush~ in this Amity girl," she leans her cheek on her hand and rests closer on the table.

I sputter and feel a blush crawling up my neck onto my cheeks.

"N-No- I-" I pause and sigh, "she likes someone else remember?" I play with my fingers on the table.

"She wanted to ask someone out to grom... Heck she liked this person so much that her biggest fear was getting rejected by them!" I throw my hands in the air and feel my eyes sting with tears. But no! I will not cry! I try to blink away the tears and rub at my eyes with the sleeves of my sweater.

"Oh, my niña," she gets up and sits in the chair besides me, pulling me close, "I'm sorry to say this but... You're as dense as a rock solid tortilla."

I pout my lip out and look up at her, "Not funny..."

"Mira," (look) she scoots closer, her arm still draped over my shoulders.

"From what you have told me, it seems to be YOU," she pokes my cheek and smiles, "the one she was so scared to get rejected by." 

I furrow my brows and look down at my fingers. 

Huh...

That... That actually makes... Sense...

"Oh... Oh my-" I jolt out of my seat and pull at my hair, "I can't believe I've been so OBLIVIOUS." 

I feel like a permanent key smash is going on in my head as I pace around the kitchen, going on about all the moments i thought she might have been mad at me because of how red her face was around me. 

And that's how I realized how embarrassingly in love I am with Amity Blight.

Anyway- here we were pulling into a stop in front of our little house. Oh how i missed this place. I quickly get out of the car and stretch, letting out an exaggerated yell.

"God, finally! Home!" I help my mom take everything out of the car and we go into the small home. 

After unpacking our stuff. I ended up watching Tv with a bowl of cereal in my lap.

"Okay... Okay, thank you," my mom sighs and hangs up the phone. I watch her as she sits besides me and drops her phone besides her.

"You okay, mami?" I stare as she nods and closes her eyes, humming.

"I'm... Great, mija..." And just like that she drifter off with a small smile on her face. I stare at her gentle face, she has worked so hard for me... Sigh. Man, I love mi mami.

I quietly place the bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of me and stand up slowly. I put her phone on the table besides the cereal and gently lay her down onto the couch. 

Once I put a blanket on her, I quickly but quietly slip on a pair of jeans and my brown hoodie. As I tie my shoes, I look around my room, spotting a piece of paper and a pen, I quickly stand up and grab it. Before I leave the room, I look back and take a final look around. Ah! There it is. I quickly grab my cape and swing it over my shoulders, clipping it on the front. Perfect.

I scribble down on the piece of paper and hop down to the living room where my mom is.

I quietly tip toe closer and slip the piece of paper under her phone.

°°°Mami,  
If you are reading this and I am not home  
Don't worry Im okay!  
I don't know your answer to spend vacation in the  
Boiling Isles  
But I need to at least see them  
Hopefully ill be back by lunch :)

Your baby°°°

I press a quick kiss to her forehead and make my way out the door. I'm sorry I'm slipping away again, mom, I just really need to see them.

I slip on my hood and close the door behind me. Alright, lets head back. I dash towards the forest, passing large trees and the same try grass under my feet. As i got to the old shack, I huffed and tried my best to catch my breath. 

Suddenly a small owl appeared and smacked me in the face.

"Owlbert!" I swoop him out of the air and hug him close, "It's great to see you again, what are you doing out here?" 

He blinked at me and I felt my lip quiver, "Aww, you're just so cute," I hug him again and once i finally let him go, he nudges my cheek and flys closer to the shack entrance. A bright portal appears at the doorway once again and I felt my heart beat in my ears, it was as loud as a titans footsteps and my mind felt fuzzy.

Im really going back...

Each step I take becomes faster and faster until I full on sprint through the portal. I ram into a coffee table on the other side and flip over it, yelling as I land to the side with a loud bang.

"Gah," My mind still fuzzy from the adrenaline, I rub my head and look around, trying to make my head stop spinning. 

As i finally blink away my blurry vision, I take notice that I'm once again in the owl house... Tears bubble up in my eyes but they don't fall. My hands cover my mouth as I stand and look around. Everything looks almost exactly the same.

"And that! Is why we never try to fly a griffin again-" the door slams open and the same tall woman with grey hair and one orange eye steps into the house, her eyes widen in surprise, mine finally let those tears drop.

"Hey, why'd you stop-" the small fuzzy king of demons pushed to her side, "Luz!!" I laughed as he ran to me and jumped up on me. I hugged him tightly and rub my face into his.

"Oh King!" I felt another hard embrace to my side and notice Eda tightly holding me while sobbing out random words, "Eda..."

I hug them both as we all sob in pure joy and excitement. 

"You kept the cape..."

"Of course I did!" After we finally let go of each other, a certain long boi pulled up behind them and tilted his head.

"So I don't get a hello hug, hoot hoot?!" I laugh and pull what ever i could grab in for a small hug.

"You get a hug too, hooty," I pull away quickly and pat his face, "just not as long." 

"Anything is good for me!" He retracts a little and hoots once more.

After we cleaned our tears, we managed to sit down on the couch and I tried my best to explain as much as I could.

"So basically that's it, I just wasn't able to come back until now," I sip my nasty water and watch as King chugs his, "but I am wondering, why was the portal open? And Owlbert out there?"

Eda chuckles and snorts, "Well... Don't make fun of me but this is around the time that you came here in the first place. I just thought well yknow, that you'd come back at some point," I see a small smile play on her lips as she explained.

"Aww, you love me," I pout and hold my hands to my cheeks, getting closer. She snorts and pushes my face away, king laughing.

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky I do kid," she smiles and gets up from the couch.

Very lucky. My smile can't fall and I feel extremely giddy. So what do I do? I squirm around and giggle, ending up laying on the couch.

"I'm so glad to be back..." 

"Alright! Get up! We needa go," she nudges my knee and I sit up.

"Where are we going?" I raise a brow.

"I needa attend to some high class stuff," she said in a sing song voice and picks up an old suitcase, "now c'mon, you might even get to see your friends."

I jerk off the couch and run over to her side, "Really?!"

"Yeah yeah, now c'mon," she starts heading to the door but before that she pauses and turns back to me with a little, "Oh! And you'll need to change, but don't worry, I got it all covered, got a lil something in here." 

She pats the suitcase and we step outside, "Totally didn't get this out of a human trash bin but anyway! Let's just hope it fits."

The door closes behind us and we zoom off on her staff. We ended up at the Emperor's- ahem Empress' Castle. Heh. We entered right through a window and not even a minute later Lilith appeared in front of us complaining about how there's a door.

Her eyes drift to me and she does a double take, "Oh! luz, you're here?"

I wave, "Hiii, Lilitthh," I slip off the staff and land on my butt, quickly standing up.

"So! Are the kids here?" Eda hops off and picks king up right after. 

"The king of demons demands to be put down!" She gently puts him down and snorts.

Lilith sighs and nods, waving her hand, "I'll take you to them."

My stomach tingles with excitement and I feel as nervous as never before.

Is it only Williw and Gus?  
Would they remember me?  
Of course they would!  
Right...?  
But!  
What if Amity is there with them??!  
What do I do then?

I feel my jaw clench and a nervous frown forms on my lips. We stop in front of a door that's a bit smaller than the rest and Lilith begins to push open said door.

What if they don't forgive me for not coming back...?

I hold the end of my cape tightly to my chest and step forward into the room behind Eda.

"Oh! Hey, Lilith- Luz?!" A sudden hug shocks me before I realize it was Gus, holding on to me tightly.

"Oh my god!" Willow hugs me as well and we tip over laughing, I cry for the second time today.

"Oh guys! I missed you so so much," An ugly sob escapes my throat and I hug them even tighter. If that was even possible.

After we let go, we sat on the floor for a little and tried our best to wipe our tears away.

"We missed you so much, Luz," Willow smiles at me and adjusts her glasses. I return the bright smile and hold her hand.

"Please tell me you'll forgive me for not coming back sooner," I furrow my brows into a sad look and she chuckles.

"Of course we'll forgive you!" Gus places his hand on my shoulder and smiles up at me.

"We know that something must have held you back, you wouldn't intentionally leave us hanging, right?" Willow raises a brow, an amused look playing on her features.

"Right! I'll tell you guys everything, I swear," once we help each other up, Eda steps up and I finally notice that Willow and Guz were dressed in nice fancy clothes.

I gasp, "Is it someones birthday??" 

Willow looks down at her dress and a small oh escapes her, "Um... Actually-"

"We're going to a Blight Ceremonial Ball," Eda cuts in and rests her hands on her hips.

"W-What's that?" And why does it make me nervous? I anxiously furrow my brows and purse my lips.

Everyone looks away and exchanges a sad look. Eda whistles, avoiding my eyes. Willow finally sighs and steps forward, grabbing my arm.

"Well... You see... Um, A Blight Ceremonial Ball is a masquerade ball that is dedicated to well um... Finding a possible spouse for one of the Blight kids," she pauses and scans my face for a reaction, my brow is still raised and I try to out two and two together, "That child that needs to choose someone is well um, Amity."

My eyes widen and my mouth falls open.

"WHAT!?" I jerk away and hold my head in my hands, "Amity is getting MARRIED??" 

Eda laughs, a snort escaping her last chuckle, "Oh dear, Luz noo."

A wave of relief flashes over me, "No?"

"Not yet at least, she's only supposed to pick some guy to date until she turns 'the adequate age to marry', then she'll be married," she points upwards in a 'matter of fact' way and I feel my head spin.

"I-" I slowly sink down, "I think I'm gonna sit down for a little," I flop down onto the floor.

I can't believe this.  
Is this a thing here?? I never knew about this?? Did she know??  
Why would she let me fall in love with her if she knew??

And why was I so stupid to realize sooner?! Now she's gonna choose someone else and and- heck! What if she already likes someone new! It's been two YEARRSS.

"Ahaaaaahhh."

"Oh luz..." Willow crouches down besides me and pats my side, "I'm guessing you figured out that she liked you?"

A nod.

"And you figured put your feelings and know that you like her?"

Another nod.

She sighs and strokes my hair back.

"Aw c'mon luz, yknow," Eda crouches down on my other side and smiles, "You could go to the Ball and win Amity's hand before any other dweeb gets to her?"

It takes me a minute to process and I sat up so fast that my vision went white for a second.

"You're... Right!" I push myself to stand and raise my fist in the air, "I'm going to win Amity's hand to uh well date me?"

Yerp, too young for marriage.

I march to the door, courage and determination running through my veins.

"You gotta change first, kiddo."

"I gotta change first!"

The thing in the old suitcase ended up being an old classic black tux that fit me perfectly. Another man's treasure is another man's trash- wait.

I slipped on some white gloves and smiled in the mirror. Perfect.

Eda helped me put on a red mask with horns and I watched her through the mirror as she combed my hair back with some kind of gel. 

"Eda?"

"Hm?" She covered my ears with the thick silk like material and tied it nicely on the back. Good thing I can still hear perfectly.

"Why do I have to cover up my ears?" 

She brushes my shoulder and adjusts the collar of my tux jacket.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blight won't take too kindly to a human being at their Ball," she nods at her work and looks at me up and down, "Sides, it shouldn't matter as long as Amity notices who you are at the end of the day."

She pats my shoulder and I purse my lips, locking over myself again. 

"Okay... Okay! I got this, I'm gonna do this," I clench my fists in front of me and take a deep breath, puffing out my chest.

"You look great!" King steps up besides me, wearing a little red bow tie on his collar.

"Why thank you, King-" 

"Huh? Oh no I was talking to myself," he pats his fur, "but you look good too!" 

I chuckle and press a small kiss to his head. 

After we were all ready, a large carriage looking ride appeared and took us to the Blight Manor. Once we arrived, we saw many other... Types of transportation arrive with us.

"Alright, listen carefully, Eda and I will be mostly talking to Mr. And Mrs. Blight and I want you three to try to stay out of trouble," her eyes scanned us all but lingered on me for a second and I smile nervously. Bumping my index fingers together.

"Wha! Why do I have to stay when you talk to the rich people?" Eda furrows her brows.

"Because," Lilith grits her teeth, "You are responsible for HALF of the Boiling Isles." Eda huffs and crosses her arms, sinking in the seat.

We giggle and I ended up talking with Gus and Willow while we waited for our turn to get out.

Once inside the Ball room, Willow showed me where we could and could not go. There was also decently clean bathrooms so I was happy for that, heh. After that, we joined up with Gus again and made it our mission to eat all the fruits on the buffet table. Most I didn't try when i was here before, so it was... Interesting.

"Willow!" I turn to see what was going on and see Boscha walking up to us. My eyes widen and I look at Willow as she waved.

"You're full on friends now?!" 

"Ah, y-yeah," Willow blushed and played with her fingers.

Realization struck me and I wiggle my eyebrows, "Ahhhhhh, I see what's goin onn."

"Hey! Oh who's- wait a minute," she squints and I wonder why she didn't have a mask on like everyone else until I saw it in her hand.

"Heyy, Boschaa," I give a little slow wave and her face twists into one of disbelief and maybe disgustt?

"You! How are you-? Why are-? What?!" She looks at Willow for answers who only smiles at her with an apologetic look in her eyes. 

"She's back."

"Psh yeah! I can SEE that!" She widens her eyes at 'see' and I share a laugh with Willow and Gus.

"I came to visit today. I wasn't able to for the time I was gone and well, now I can," I offer her a smile and her expression becomes softer.

"Oh," suddenly she gasps and points at me, "Does Amity know??!" 

I feel a blush crawl up on to my cheeks and I shake my head.

"N-No, I was kinda sorta thinking of surprising her," I do a little jazz hands. She chuckles and places her hands on her hips.

"Good luck with that, she's going to be dancing with SO many random dudes, I'd be surprised if she'd actually see you."

"Boscha!"

Oh god...

"The competition..." I smack my hands over my mouth and turn to willow, "What if they ARE better than me?!" 

"Luz, hey no, trust me-"

"Presenting, The Blight Family!" 

A man with fuzzy white wings stood on top the long flight of stairs in the middle of the ball room. He waved his hands dramatically.

"Mr. Blight!" 

He stepped up and raised his chin high, looking around at all the people.

"Mrs. Blight!" 

She stepped up besides him, her chin also held high, Mr. Blight held out his arm and she gently grabbed it as they began to descend down the long set of stairs.

"Emira and Edric Blight!"

The twins stepped forward and did dramatic little waves to the people below, a small growl of cheers erupted from the group besides us, probably their friends. They made their way down the steps.

"And now, this ball is dedicated for Amity Blight!" 

My heart started thumping in my chest, the butterflies in my stomach started swarming as I saw her... Just like her parents, she held her head high, her hands neatly set on top of each other in front of her. She descended down the stairs, my eyes followed her and I felt my face burn...

Wow... She's beautiful...

Once she disappeared from my view, laughter and talking picked up slowly.

"Luz?" Gus nudges me and I quickly blink out of my daze.

"She's... Wow..."

Willow smiles, "Aww."

"I-..." I pause and tap my finger to my chin, "I have to get to her before anyone else does."

I stuff a piece of the fruit with a shell into my pocket and was about to run off when I stopped myself.

"Oh! If you see her, don't tell her I'm here! Like I said: I want to surprise her!" I wave at them.

"Okay! Good luck, Luz!" Willow waves back.

"We'll be around here if you need us!" Gus waves and takes a bit out of a piece of bread like food.

"Yeah yeah," Boscha nods and slips on her mask, reaching behind to clip it on.

I spend minutes and minutes trying to find her with no luck whatsoever. I was beginning to feel frustrated when I suddenly bump into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I wasn't- oh!" I gasp and stare starstruck at Emira who I was now the same height as. Heh.

"It's okay, hey, you're really cute~" She winks and I smile, feeling a blush tingle my cheeks.

"T-Thank you, but you actually-"

"Hey, Em? Zed dumped punch on-" he stops as he gets besides Em and sees me.

"Whattt is goin on here?" He raises a brow and I chuckle.

"My dear Blights, I'm Luz Noceda," I wink and their eyes widen in surprise. After the initial shock, they smile brightly and hug me.

"Luz! Oh god how!?" They pull away and Ed 

"Hah! Everyone seems to be asking me how a lot," they chuckle. After i told them a little about how now I can actually come back and such. 

"Oh cramity! Do you guys know where Amity is??" They share a smug look and I purse my lips.

"Not at all but we'll help you look for her, c'mon!" They grabbed my arm and pulled me along as we headed towards the dance floor, "She's most likely being pulled into a dance-"

And there she was. Her hand on some guys shoulder and all, she was starring at him. Something in her eyes...

I felt my heart ache and furrowed my brows.

"Hey, don't worry, Luz, we'll get her out of there," Em smirks and tells me to walk around to reach her from the back. As I walked, my eyes stayed on her... She looked just like how I remember... I'm hoping she's still the same Amity I got to know and... Love...

Suddenly the song finished and my eyes widen as the guy pulled her aside. I stop a few feet away behind some people as they talked.

"-I was hoping that we could get to know each other," a small ping of something sparked in my chest and I twist my mouth into a large frown. What is that feeling? Is this- ... Jealousy...?

Before I could step forward,m to interfere, Em and Ed waltzed in and swooped her away. I watch the guy huff and clench his fists. Hah! She's mine- wait what?

Gah!

I shake my head to get out of my thoughts and walk forward, heading towards Amity and the Twins. Ed spots me and they dismiss themselves, running off to who knows where.

I take a deep breath and step forward.

"Ahem?" I feel my heart beat faster and I can't help but smile as she turns to me.

It felt like we've been starring for hours...

Oh wow... Masquerade Balls...

I finally stick my hand out and raise it for her to grab.

"May I have this dance?" I watch as her facial expression softens. I wonder what her thoughts were right now... Nonetheless she takes my hand hesitantly and my heart skipped a beat or two.

~~~  
~~Amity Pov~~

Who is this?  
Ah! It doesn't matter, Amity, dang it. You said you were gonna try so now you try.

I hesitantly take her hand and the way our hands fit together just seemed so... I don't know...

She gently leads me to the dance floor and this felt oh so familiar.

Once there, I couldn't help but stare, unable to do anything. So she smiles and gently grabs by hand and guides it slowly to her shoulder. Her other hand finds my waist and she leads me into a slow waltz. The music now soft and slow...

Her hands feel right... Holding me ever so gently. Those eyes behind the mask looked so familiar yet older. The way she swayed perfectly with me made me feel something I never though I would feel again...

My eyes began to get teary and minutes seem like hours until finally the song comes to an end and It all comes crashing down. Her soft voice tips me over the edge...

"Amity...?"

I shake my head as tears begin to fall. I rip away from her, quickly trying my best to maneuver around people.

"Amity!"

I push open the glass door right out into the balcony connected to the back of the Ball room.

I don't stop until I make it to the railing. I hold onto it for dear life. My legs shake violently and I hear my heart beat loudly in my ears.

She's here...  
Luz is here...

When?  
How?  
...Why...?

Could she have come back for me...?  
No. She has friends here. She must have come to see them... Fuck...

The tears didn't stop, I felt a sob erupt from my throat and I didn't want to turn back as I hear fast footsteps approaching.

But something told me to look back.  
So I did...

There she stood... She pants and stands at the door, her hand on her chest.

Neither of us spoke, but i just couldn't stop crying. She suddenly steps forward and closed the door behind her slowly. I watch her as she steps closer...

She reaches behind her head and unties her mask... She slowly pulls it off and my lip quivers at how absolutely stunning she looked... From her round ears... To her gorgeous brown eyes... 

She steps closer... And closer... And with each step my heart skips a beat and my face begins to burn.

I see tears form in the corners of her eyes and she drops her mask, it lands with a small thunk. She reaches her hands out and I hold mine close to my chest.

"P-Please... Stay back..." I couldn't stop myself from saying that but it makes a tear slip down her cheek and I regret it immediately. Suddenly she's hugging me and my bottom lip shakes as another loud sob escapes. I grip the back of her tux jacket and cry into her shoulder. 

She holds me tightly, and I was hoping she's never let go again...

"Amity... I'm so sorry..." Her hand rubs circles into my back and I end up sputtering absolute nonsense that even I didn't understand.

"I'm here now..." 

After a few minutes of just embracing each other, a sudden flare of anger washed over me and I pull away but she didn't unwrap her arms from me. 

"You left!" I softly hit her shoulder and she chuckles.

"You didn't visit!" Another hit.

"You jerk!" I hit her a final time and look up at her. Her smile didn't fall and the look in her eyes was full of pure adoration and... Something else that made my stomach do somersaults.

Sudden lips on my own made me freeze and I grip her arms tightly.

She pulls away after a second.

"Ah! Im sorry! I-" I grab her face in my hands and pull her in, kissing her again. Our lips move in sync and I felt fireworks go off in my head. We pull away and she pants.

"W-Wow!" A big smile plays on her lips and I smile at how they got darker because of my lipstick.

A new song played in the background and it was faint but there. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, hers still around my waist.

We swayed slowly and our foreheads connect silently.

After a few seconds of silence, she breaks the ice.

"I'm sorry for coming back so late... And for well y'know..." She chuckles, "not noticing how absolutely in love with you I am..."

I pull away from her forehead to look at her with wide eyes.

"You're...?" 

She smiles, "Its true, I'm in love with you, Amity Blight."

A smile played on my lips and I feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

"Hah... You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that..." I pause and look away, blushing brightly, "Im in love with you too..."

"Hm? What was that, Ms. Blight?" She tilts her head and I furrow my brows, my smile still in place.

"I said I love you!" 

She laughs and presses a quick kiss to my cheek, which burn in a hard blush right after.

"I love you too."

My heart felt light and so very full. I run a hand through her hair. I was longer yet still short but so silky smooth.

"I like your hair," I spoke without thinking and only realize until she laughed and dramatically ran a hand through it.

"Why thank you~" I smile at her flirty face and we share a small chuckle.

After a minute my ears perk up at her question.

"Do you really have to choose someone to marry tonight...?" Her voice was soft but sounded sad. It made my heart ache and I wished for her joy to return in her tone.

"Maybe..." I pause and look at her in the eyes, the corners of my lips pull up into a small smile, "But I want you."


	2. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for over 200 kudos. I didn't think this would get up to that number heh. Please remember to check out the artist that inspired this and show support: @OmyChan2
> 
> I will continue this for a chapter or two more cause people seem to really like this story, and I also want to start a new full story after I finish this :) So here is the second chapter, it may be a bit shorter than the first but I will try my best✨
> 
> Continuing right where last chapter finished

~Amity pov~

"Maybe..." I pause and look at her in the eyes, the corners of my lips pull up into a small smile, "But I want you."

She smiles and caresses my face gently. I feel myself melt under her touch, the one thing I've been craving for, for so long.

"Luz and Mittens sitting in a tree!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-" 

"Oh you guys are impossible!!" We pull away from each other as Ed and Em open the glass door, peeking their heads to watch us like creeps as their stupid little song burst through the silence that me and luz created.

They laugh and open the door more, walking up to us. Ed swings his arm over Luz' shoulders and she smiles.

It made my heart warm knowing that my siblings got along with her.

"We're only teasingg," Em smiles and pats my face. I furrow my brows, slapping his hand away and crossing my arms right after.

"And now that Luz could possibly be part of the fam, it's good to get a head start on teasing her too!" Ed smiles at her and she nervously chuckles. My face burns like the boiling rain and I cover my face with my hands.

"Why are you guys so embarrassing..." 

After we talked a little out in the balcony, we decided on going back inside, Ed and Em went first as I helped Luz tie on her mask again. Already missing seeing her full face.

As I tie it, I felt her eyes glued on my face. I couldn't help but glance at her eyes and watch as they flicker to all possible parts of my face.

"What?" A small smile finds its way up onto my lips and hers becomes wider, her perfect teeth showing every so slightly.

"Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida," her smile never wavers and she seemed in a trance.

("You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life")

"Hm?" I raise a brow.

"N-nothing!" Her face flushes deep red and she quickly looks away, scratching the back of her neck. I chuckle at her reaction and smile.

I should really learn this language... It could be really funny to get her back one day.

She takes my hand gently in hers and gazes into my eyes. What could she possibly be thinking right now? 

Maybe she thinks I'm pretty...  
Do my eyes seek weird?  
My hair?  
Is it out of place-?

"I love you," my eyes widen and my face flushes. She laughs and my heart can't help but beat faster.

"Y-You can't say it out of nowhere!" I cover my face with my hand that's not holding hers. Her laughter dies down as she leans down towards my face, gently pulling my hand away.

"Of course I cann," she drags out the 'n'. With how close she was, my mind immediately drifted off to when we kissed not so long ago. I felt my face burning even more, if it was even possible.

Her laughter interrupts my thoughts and I playfully shover her shoulder.

"C-Cmon, we have to get b-back inside," my words came out as a stuttering mess and I shield my face from her as I begin to walk towards the doors.

"Wait!" I turn to look at her and she practically leaps over to me, "One last thing," a small peck was left lingering on my lips. She leans back up, smiles, and walks past me.

I hear the glass door open and I inhale sharply. 

Why.  
Does.  
She.  
Torture.  
Me???

After a few seconds of internal screaming (and calming my burning face down), I finally go back inside. The first thing that catches my eyes is my mom looking around a bit away from where I stand. As a duke of sorts starts to talk to her, I slip out of her view and unfortunately bump right into someone.

"Oh, I'm very sorry-" I lift my head only to frown at who it was.

"Oh! No no, I apologize, Ms. Blight," Grogun, the guy i danced with, was standing there holding an empty plate, his ears were perked up and I didn't know if i should start running or hope that someone pulls me away from him again.

"Ahem, soo," he looks glances around then back at me in a quick manner, "have you thought of well, what I proposed?" 

Huh?

"...Getting to know each other?" I raise a brow and hope I was right.

"Yes, I want to have a chance to be able to ask for your hand," he smiles and tilts his head.

"Ahh, uh, well... You see," I need to think of something, anything-

"Amity! There you are~" my ears fall far back as her voice rings in my head. A second later, I feel her hand in my shoulder as she looms over us.

"Who is this, darling?" My mother smiles her fake smile and looks at Grogun. He smiles brightly and bows slightly.

"Ma'am, my name is Grogun Armstead," he pauses like the first time he introduced himself and waves his hand in the air dramatically, "the third."

"Oh splendid, were you two talking?"

Before I could reply, Grogun smiles and nods.

"Yes, I was just asking your daughter if we could possibly get to know each other," he looks at me and I look up at my mother, waiting for her reaction.

"That's perfect. I assume," she looks down at me and raises her brows, "you accepted his offer?" 

I look back at Grogun, who keeps his smile on his face and stares at me...

I slowly nod.

"Y-Yes, mother..." My voice drifts off and I feel my heart ache. They proceed to talk and I look around, hoping to see someone, anyone, that I know. I want to get as far away from these two.

My eyes land on lilith, her eyes begin to wonder as she talks with Eda about who knows what. Once her gaze connects with mine, I furrow my brows and frown in plea. Hoping that she comes over and gets me out of my moms grasp.

She nods and proceeds to walk over. Oh thank the titans.

"Ah, Mrs. Blight, I have been looking for you," my mother looks up from Grogun and I take the chance to bid her a farewell, but before I could leave, she speaks and the words stick and burn.

"Amity, we will be announcing your spouse to be in a few minutes, please be sure to have someone chosen by then."

I bite my lip and nod, walking away.

No no no no no. Gah! I can't possibly... Choose... Luz...

Can I...?

What would my parents say... 

"What would the people say...?"

"Who cares what the people say."

"Ah!" I jump as Willow giggles besides me. 

"You scared the living-" I exhale deeply and place a hand to my chest, trying to calm my rapid beating heart, "Was I talking out loud?" 

"Mm, in a whisper," she smiles and I groan, embarrassment covering my features.

"I'm guessing you were talking about Luz?" My eyes widen as realisation hit me like a staff going full speed.

"You-" I point at her, "You knew about luz?!" 

"Eda brought her along," she nods and smiles. Was I really the last person to find out about her being back?? 

"What's wrong, Amity?" Concern was laced in her words and I glance at her before sighing and looking down. People around us were talking among themselves and I hear some talking about how I am going to choose someone in a couple of minutes...

I grab Willow's hand and lead her behind one of the tall collums.

"I'm sure you ahem... Heard that I will need to choose a suitor soon..." I play with my fingers.

"Are you... Are you going to choose luz...?" The same aching feeling returns and I look down.

"I'm..."

"Are you worried of what others will say...?"

A nod.

"Amity..." She places her hand on my shoulder and I look up at her. She smiles gently.

"Listen... I think it's time, to take a stand... You need to do what you want," she looks up for a second then back down at me, "to be happy, It doesn't matter what the people will think. Or what your parents think."

"But... What if they hurt her, Willow?" I feel my hands shake. She seems to notice and holds my hands gently in hers.

"You guys have backup," she winks and I gulp. I really want to be with her. She makes me so unbelievably happy. And I just can't lose her... Not again... 

I look at her and sniff, nodding. 

"Thank you," she returns the nod and rubs the back of my hands with her thumbs in a comforting manner.

"What are friends for," we share a giggle and I suddenly feel hands around my waist.

"Heeyyy, guys," Luz pulls away after the hug and smiles at us both.

"H-Hi," I smile and already feel my heart become lighter just at her presence.

After Luz and Willow talk for a little, I find myself looking down at Luz' hand. I watch as her fingers curl and uncurl when she says something excitedly and how her hands clench in fists as semi angry words escape. 

My eyes drift upwards. Her mouth moves quickly, her words never seem to end and it's one of the things I fell so hard for.

I find myself reaching out and touching her arm. 

"Amity?"

"H-Huh?" After I realised that I was now holding her arm, I quickly pull away and feel my face flush.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I got lost in thought..." I look away only to look back at her a second later.

"Hey, It's okay," She smiles, "I don't mind one bit."

Her smile makes my heart leap up into my throat and I hate the thought of losing her even more. 

"L-Luz..." I pause and she raises a brow.

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Ms. Amity, your mother requests that you come up to the front of the room with who you have chosen closely behind," the same stupid gnome with the annoying voice popped up out of nowhere and I jump in my skin. I clench and unclench my jaw.

"O-Okay, I'll be right up," I step forward after the gnome but my legs stop and I just had to turn around. I purse my lips and look at luz. Her eyebrows furrow down into a frown and a sad smile was in place of her usual beautiful one.

I look back at the gnome who stopped to wait for me then back at luz. My heart beat at a thousand miles per hour and I reach out, taking luz' arm and pulling her to me.

"Amity?"

I intertwine our hands and pull her along as I follow the gnome who simply looked at luz up and down before continuing. I kept my gaze straight on the gnome as whispers fill my ears. 

"Who is that?"

"Is that who she chose?"

"She doesn't look like much."

"Looks like a simple commoner."

I furrow my brows and a hot flash runs over my body as the gnome stops. I stop right behind and luz lightly bumps into me. 

"Ms. Amity, please step up, your suitor is to wait here," he gestures to Luz and I look up at her. A big smile was beaming on her face and I couldn't help but grin at how happy she looked.

I take a deep breath and she squeezes my hand a final time before we let go. I make my way forward passing the gnome and the people around us. I see the big staircase which we entered from behind my parents as they talk to each other. I felt a ping in my chest as they notice me and my mother reaches out, putting on her "caring mother" face on.

"Hey, mittens," Ed and Em appear besides them and they stand steady and upright, smiling at me. 

"Amity," my gaze snaps back to my father who looks out into the crowd and then back at me. The voices of the people blur out as my mother speaks and I take a shaky breath.

"Have you chosen someone?" 

I nod slowly and she smiles her awful wicked smile. 

"Wonderful," she holds my shoulder and leads me to stand besides her. I hold my hands neatly infront of me and wait until the same man with the big white wings begins to speak in his loud projecting voice.

"May I have everyone's attention please!"

Silence begins to overtake the large room, only whispers and light voices could be heard among the crowd.

"The suitor for Ms. Amity Blight has been chosen and will now be announced," he waves his hands towards us and I feel a billion eyes on me. My mother clears her throat and steps up, glancing at me to do the same.

"Please let the suitor step up," she nods to the gnome and I feel my heartbeat race as he does. My vision goes white for a split second as Grogun steps up. My eye widen and my brows furrow. I finally spot Luz behind a few people. She was on the ground, Willow and Gus down at her side. The worst came to mind.

He hurt her.

"Ah, wise choice, Amity," my mother's words break my gaze in Luz and I look at Grogun who simply smiles and bows.

Whispers from the crowd erupt, some confused, some pleased.

"Now we will set an everlasting oath of marriage between you two," my eyes widen as my father steps up and my mother pulls me by my shoulders to stand infront of Grogun.

"But, Mother I-"

"No buts, Amity," she holds her hand out to Grogun who quickly raises his own.

No... No, this isn't...  
This can't happen.

My hand shakes as she urges me to take his...

"N-no," it was barely a whisper but it took so much strength from me to say, and they heard it. 

"What did you say?" My mothers grasp on my shoulder tightened and I furrow my brows, ripping away from her hands.

"I said NO!" I take a few steps away from them and my adrenaline fights with fear as her face shows pure anger.

"Amity. Blight. Step back here..." She leans forward towards me, "Now." 

I swallow the lump in my throat as I take a step back. 

"I said no, mother," I clench my jaw.

"Amity!" My head spins over at the sound of her voice and I see Luz standing at the edge of the crowd, her mask was now in her hand, she had a tear in her eye and a forming bruise on her cheek.

I felt anger build up in my chest and I place my hand on my chest as I try to calm my rapid beating heart.

"I don't..." I look at Grogun who had an unpleasant look on his face, my voice shakes, "I don't love him, mother." 

I look at luz. Her eyes never seemed to move from me.

"I love her," I say, my voice tight and firm, laced with pure honesty and determination. My mother looks at Luz and her face begins to turn red with anger.

"Amity," she looks back at me and firmly stomps her foot, "stop this nonsense and come finish the oath." 

I purse my lips.

"I said no," I raise my chin high and challenge her with my eyes. Her stare burns a hole in my face but then they flicker to the people who were now whispering and she seemed... Embarrassed.

"A human? You drop everything you can have for the same puny HUMAN?" Her voice raises and I wince, but refuse to back down. She grits her teeth and tries her best to calm down as talking raises in the crowd about her losing control.

"You don't have a choice," she hisses out in a whisper that maybe I could only hear. But I don't move. I furrow my brows before looking at Luz.

"Yes..." I walk over to her and a small smile crawls onto her face, "... Yes I do."

I turn back to my mother. Her face was red and she lightly shoved Grogun out of the way. 

"Anndd we'll be going now," I quickly grab Luz' hand and dart towards the front doors of the ball room. We pass Willow and Gus who smile at us. Boscha gives us a thumbs up, maybe even she liked the little drama that just occurred.

And so we ran.

We ran and ran and ran until we were lost in the forest.

"Wait, I know this place," Luz smiles at me and I let her take the lead. She lead me to a cliff... I see the giant beautiful tree that we once created together...

My hands were still shaking as we stopped under the tree and she pulled me down gently to sit infront of her.I bury my face into my palms and try to calm my breathing.

I hear a small clink and pull my hands away slightly to see the bright red mask to the side on the ground. 

"Yknow..." I don't look up but listen to every little word she says, "I thought you liked someone else." 

I raise my head slowly up to look at her only to catch her eyes already set on me... Her eyes were filled with what I now know is love... So so much love. And I felt gremlins do backflips in my stomach.

"This day," she chuckles and looks up at the tree, "I thought you wanted to ask someone else to grom."

My chuckle mixes with her own and my heart felt light. She sighs and moves to sit besides me. She pulls me close and I let myself lay my head on her shoulder as I feel tears begin to sting at the corners of my eyes.

"Deep breaths, mi amor..." A little part of me wanted to know what that meant, but I couldn't focus much on it as tears began to roll down my cheeks. And she lets me cry. She lets me cry as she runs her hand up and down my arm and hums with her cheek pressed against my head. She holds me close and doesn't say a word... And it was honestly one of the best feelings... Having her here, and not leaving me alone... Until I had no more tears to shed.

"You were so brave," she pulls her head back and I raise mine the best I could so I can look up at her. Our faces were an inch apart and when she presses a warm caring kiss to my lips, my heart felt full and my mind filled with her. Her and her only.

After a few minutes of her comforting and holding me, I was starting to feel so much better.

"I can't believe I did that..." My eyes were wide. A small chuckle escapes her throat and I lift my head from her shoulder again. 

"I really did that..."

"You did."

"Oh... My GOD," I stand quickly, seeing white for a second for standing too fast but recovering quickly. I dig my hands into my hair.

"I talked BACK to my MOTHER!"

"I said NO! Stood my ground!"

"I-" I look down at Luz and my hands feel shaky. Her smile makes me realize that it was all worth it. I wouldn't even dream of not doing what I did.

"I stood up to them," I feel a large smile creep onto my face only to drop at a realization. I drop to my knees infront of her, ignoring the hard dirt under me.

"You got hurt!" I place my hands carefully on her face and tilt it up to see the still red bruise on her cheek bone.

"I'm okay- gah!" I press it after her 'okay' and frown my eyebrows at her.

"Okay maybe not exactly okay," she chuckles nervously and I sigh, kissing the spot besides the bruise, "It'll heal, don't worry."

"What even happened?" Her face was still in my hands as she looks up into my eyes. After a minute she gives in and sighs, reaching up and placing her hands over mine on her face.

"That Grogun asshole pulled me back and punched me as the winged guy was talking," she looks away and down to the mask, "honestly if it wasn't for that dumb mask, I think I would have knocked out," a small chuckle escapes her lips and I feel anger burn in my chest.

"Oh luz..." She smiles back at me and I furrow my brows, "when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-"

"Hey hey!" She cups my face in her hands and my hands fell down to her shoulders, "Even thou you sound so incredibly hot wanting revenge and all-" she laughs, "-Its okay, maybe I'll challenge him one day," she smiles and it made my face flush.

"How dare you be so cute..."

"What was that~?" She raises a brow and smirks. 

"Nothing!" I laugh and find myself wrapping my arms around her. She holds me tightly and the next thing I know we're falling backwards. A small yelp escapes through my lips as I land on her chest and her laughter fills my ears.

"Oh god..." She gasps.

I lift myself up, my hands ending up on either sides of her head.

"Is something wrong?" I hoped I didn't hurt her.

"No no," she smiles and reaches up, gently cupping my face and pulling me down.

"I love you," I couldn't reply as she pulled my face gently and pressed her lips to mine. The nightly forest sounds ringed in my ears and the odd smell that always lingered somehow became the most romantic thing ever. I felt truly in love with this human... And I never want to lose her ever again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Thank you so much for reading and of you enjoyed please let me know in the comments, if not, a simple kudos is much appreciated! Have a good day/night/evening/afternooonn!


	3. I love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the third and unfortunately last chapter of this fanfic. Im very sorry but I hope you enjoy this last one! Remember to show love to @OmyChan2 on twitter or @omychan01 on insta!

~Luz pov~

I honestly still can't believe that the most beautiful witch in the whole Boiling Isles is in love with me...

How is that possible?

I mean- me?

A clumsy dumb human like me?

Like... With my personality?

I wonder if she was surprised when she realised... Heh, I would be.

I mean, there's a whole lot of students at Hexide and who knows how many others outside of it. But she chose me. Luz Noceda, a simple, round eared, witch. A simple human. 

"We should run away together."

I feel her shift. I look down at her and catch her gaze, she's starring straight at me. Her eyebrow raised and an amused smile plays on her lips.

"What?" 

I pull myself up on my elbows.

"Let's do it," I smile, "Just you and me. We can start our own Kingdom!"

She giggles and runs her hand down my face gently. The Lion King reference played in my mind. I loved that movie.

"We can't," her words made me frown but her giggle made my chest erupt with butterflies, "we have to go back."

"You're kidding?" I raise a brow, half joking, "but we're finally together!" I pout and she presses a quick peck to my lips before standing up.

"Our place-" she pauses and reaches her hand out to me. I take it gently, "Is here."

She pulls me up yet with the strength I used to pull myself up, we collided together and we end up face to face... The soft breeze blows on her beautiful hair... Her eyes seem to shine with nothing but love in the moonlight. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for this moment... 

Quick Luz- say something smooth!

"I should show you Disney movies," after a second, I scrunch my face up and mentally face palm.

"Hah, are you okay?" She laughs, her hand raising up to cover her mouth. 

"Yeahh," I purse my lips, "I wanted to be smootthh."

"Oh trust me, you're the smoothest person I know," I wasn't sure if there was sarcasm in her tone but nonetheless, I took it as a compliment!

"But- what are Disney movies?" 

I gasp.

"Now I really DO have to show you them! They are amazing, trust me," I take her hand, "some might make you cry thou." 

"Really?"

"I cried in every one..." I pout and look down at my feet, her giggle filling my ears. 

"I'll look forward to that then," I perk up and hug her tightly, a small squeal escaping through my lips. After a few seconds, the excited embrace turned into us just gently holding each other. And it felt really nice. Honestly, I never thought I would see myself holding someone I love so very much... 

"Luz...?" 

I hum, "Yes?"

"As much as I love being like this with you... I think we should head back," I pull away slowly and nod.

"You're right, who knows what's on fire so far," I place a small kiss on her forehead and she turns 50 shades red-er. I chuckle, "Let's go."

I take her hand gently and we pass by the grom tree, I find myself glancing at it, acknowledging that maybe if it wasn't for grom, I wouldn't have had the chance to become Amity's fearless champion.

Amity's Fearless Champion...

The title made me smile. 

After a few minutes of walking, the Blight Manor finally came into view and I chew on my lip, hoping Eda hasn't Hexed anyone.

Just as we were getting closer, a small tug on my hand made me stop and I look back at Amity. She had a scared expression ttyl8rsettled on her face and I bridge my brows together in worry.

"Amity?" I step towards her, running my thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm... I'm a little scared," she inhales deeply and looks down at our hands. A small smile crawls onto my face as I gingerly place my free hand on her chin and guide her eyes back up to look at me.

"I'm gonna be besides you," I pause and nod, "The whole time, I'm gonna be right here," I give her hand a gentle squeeze to follow my words.

A small smile forms on her face and I feel mine grow. Oh how I love her smile.

"Okay," she nods and takes a deep breath.

After a few seconds, we finally begin to walk again. We head straight to the front doors of the ball room and as we walk, we notice carts and carriages taking people away. I hear talk and whispers of people as we pass them. Some good, some... Not.

I glance at Amity and see her trying to avoid eye contact with everyone that passes. She catches my gaze and I shoot her a small smile, she returns it with a small blush and I fist bump mentally for making her smile.

As we step in through the large doors, chatter fills my ears of people as they begin to pack up and leave. 

"And I SWEAR I can make your life a living-"

"Edalyn please," My ears perk up at the voices of Eda and Lilith. I tighten my hold on Amity's hand and make my way towards the voices.

Finally pushing through the last group of people, I see Eda holding the Grogun fellow by the collar of his tux shirt. Lilith is besides her, trying to calm her down, urging her to put him down. King, Gus, Willow and Boscha are standing behind them, all of them looking worried except for king who is yelling encouragingly towards Eda to cast him into a death hole. Whatever that was. Seems pretty self-explained though.

A few feet away, I spot Amity's parents talking to who seem to be Grogun's parents. Em and Ed standing besides them talking to each other with worried expressions on their faces.

I take a deep breath and look at Amity, she stares at me for a second before nodding and I return it. We make our way over to the group and Willow immediately spots us. 

"Oh thank titan!" She pulls me and Amity into a hug and Boscha starts to ask questions on where we were and such.

I hear a thump and look over as Eda glares down at Grogun before stepping over to me. Her hand goes to my red cheekbone and a worried expression sets on her face.

"You okay, luz?" I smile and nod, she sighs. Her eyes dart to Grogun who still hasn't moved from the ground, Lilith standing over him.

"I'm okay," I wave my hand and she shakes her head, "nothing my mom can't fix though, don't worry, Eda."

A small smile replaces her worried frown. I feel a tug in my sleeve and I look down at King. His arms are outstretched to me.

"I demand to be picked up!" I smile and let go of Amity's for a second to pick him up. With one arm I hold him and my other hand finds Amity's hand again. Her grip tightens.

"Does it hurt?" I look at king, his eyes seemed filled with worry.

"Aww, is the King of Demons worried bout lil ol' Luz~" I coo and he furrows his brows.

"The King worries for no-one!" He pauses, "I- well maybe the King worries sometimes... But that's not relevant!" I laugh and press a small kiss between his eyes.

"It only hurts a lil, I promise I'll be okay," he squints his eyes at me and nods slowly.

"You better be," I giggle at him and finally look back at Amity as she talks with Willow and Boscha.

"We're okay guys really, we were just in the forest," a nervous chuckle escapes her throat and I smile at her side profile.

"Did you guys really think it was a good idea to up and run away to what- make out in the forest?" 

"Boscha!"

"What??" 

Amity's face dips down, I see her ears turning red and I let out a small chuckle.

"You're not far off-"

"LUZ!?" A small punch hit my shoulder and I laugh, hugging King closer in my arms.

"Careful! I have a baby in my arms!" 

"Ahem," we freeze at the sound of heels tapping against the white marble floor, Mrs. Blight's voice ripping through our light atmosphere, replacing it with tension.

"Amity," we look up at her mother, her eyes were narrowed, they seemed cold and emotionless. Mr. Blight stood a foot behind her, his face showed no emotion.

"Y-yes, mother?" 

"I demand an explanation," everyone else steps back, ready to defend us if anything goes south, Groduns parents pick their demon child up and move to the side yet they don't leave.

"I-I," she seemed nervous. Her hand was now tightening around mine in a death like grip.

"Mrs. Blight," her eyes dart to me and I swallow but refuse to shrink under her glare, "I love your daughter."

I look over at Amity who's eyes are wide and starring right at me.

"I came today to this ball because I was told that SHE was going to make a choice for her future," it was a habit to move my hands around when I talked and right now was no different, "She made her choice-"

"And I chose Luz," Amity's voice made her mother look at her and her frown only sunk deeper.

"Please, don't rip us apart," I look up at the green haired witch who only starred back at us both. Her eyes scanned Amity's face for a minute before they darted to me. Unfortunately, her eyebrows only furrowed as time went on.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't rather choose Mr. Armstead instead," her head turned to the boy standing infront of his parents. At the sound of his name, he looked up like a lost puppy and put on a smile, his ears standing tall.

I glare at him and he shoots a glare back.

"I don't-" Amity pauses and looks to me then back at Grogun, "I have no interest in him, mother."

"Well why not? His family is fairly rich and his father works very well alongside your father," she scoffs, her arms crossing.

"I-" Amity didn't know what to say.

"Well, my kid is basically royalty since she's under MY wing," Eda's loud voice echoed through the ball room and we watch her step behind me, her hand landing on my shoulder.

"Empress Clawthorne you have to understand-"

"Understand what, Mrs. Blight?" Lilith stepped besides Eda, her hands neatly behind her back, "I wouldn't think a powerful high class woman like yourself would disobey status after all this time?"

Mrs. Blight's face flushed into a pink hue and I couldn't help but notice that's where Amity got her cute blushing. Thought it fit Amity better.

"Why- I- No-" she stuttered, "I would never do s-such a thing," 

"Very well, then, I assume it's okay for Ms. Noceda here to be allowed to go out with your daughter then hm?" 

"Yeah! Let my kid date yours, it's not like she bites- do you?" Eda's eyes dart down to me.

"Nope!" 

"See?" She gestures to me and I stare up at Mrs. Blight who seemed to be weighing her options. Finally she sighs.

"Fine," my head feels light and I swear I saw stars for a few seconds. 

"Thank you for coming, Empresses, I bid you a good- night," she bows her head and steps back. Welp. That's our cue to go.

I look up at Eda, a wide smile on my face. She winks and pats my shoulder before turning and urging the others to start walking to the door. I look back at Amity and watch her facial expression change from a look of shock to a growing smile.

~~Amity Pov~~

My heart beat in my ears.

"I demand an explanation," her eyes glare into mine and I felt the words lodge in my throat.

"I-I," my hand tightened around Luz' and I felt stupid for not being able to come up with the right words even thought I stood up to her an hour or two ago. Maybe it was that now there was no crowd of people that could easily report a murder If I got hexed.

I doubt she would have though. But still, It would have felt like so.

"Mrs. Blight," I watch her eyes dart to Luz and I follow them until they land on my Luz as well, "I love your daughter."

My eyes widen at her words and I couldn't help but stare.

"I came today to this ball because I was told that SHE was going to make a choice for her future," her hand moved as she talked like they always did, I always found that adorable, "She made her choice-"

"And I chose Luz," my voice even surprised me and it made my mother look at me, her frown only worsening.

"Please, don't rip us apart," Luz looks up at my mother who only starred back at us both. Her eyes scanned my face for a minute before they darted to Luz. Her expression only seemed angrier. My heart felt heavy.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't rather choose Mr. Armstead instead," her head turned to said boy standing infront of his parents. His ears perked up at his name and he pulls on a smile.

"I don't-" I pauses and look at Luz then back at Grogun, "I have no interest in him, mother."

"Well why not? His family is fairly rich and his father works very well alongside your father," she scoffs, her arms crossing.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. She always cared about wealth and status. It wasn't fair.

"Well, my kid is basically royalty since she's under MY wing," Eda's voice burts me out of my thoughts and I watch her step behind Luz, her hand landing on her shoulder.

"Empress Clawthorne you have to understand-"

"Understand what, Mrs. Blight?" Lilith stepped besides Eda, her hands neatly behind her back, "I wouldn't think a powerful high class woman like yourself would disobey status after all this time?"

My mother's face flushed pink, something I got from her. I hated it up until 2 years ago when Luz told me how she thought it was cute.

"Why- I- No-" she stuttered, "I would never do s-such a thing-" she's cracking. I never thought I would see her like this...

"Very well, then, I assume it's okay for Ms. Noceda here to be allowed to go out with your daughter then hm?" 

"Yeah! Let my kid date yours, it's not like she bites- do you?" Eda's eyes dart down to Luz.

"Nope!" My chest fizzled with butterflies at her cute tone and I couldn't help but blush.

"See?" Eda gestures to Luz and she stares up at my mother who seemed to be in deep thought, her pink face finally calming down. Finally she sighs.

"Fine," my brain breaks out in static and I feel it spin, like if I just got off the scarring wheel at the boiling Isles carnival. Did I hear her correctly...? Is my ears playing games with me?

I heard nothing but my buzzing mind and I blink, trying to come to terms that... My mother... Said yes... To...

I feel a smile slowly grow onto my lips. 

She said yes...   
I can be with Luz...   
I can be-

I feel strong arms pull me into a tight hug and my shock quickly turned into pure joy as I hug back. A small squeal escaping through my lips.

I quickly pull away and cover my mouth.

"S-sorry," I blush.

"Please don't apologize, that was adorable!" Her hands cup my face and I feel my heart soar, "Now... Take a deep breath."

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and feel tears in my eyes. But I sniffed and sucked them in. No. No crying while my mother is still here. That would push it...

She mouths 'I love you' and I feel my face flush as my ears fall back.

God! Why is she so cute?!

'I love you too' I mouth back and smile. 

"Ahem," Luz let's go of my face and we look up seeing that my mother was still there. I see behind her Em and Ed giving me thumbs up and giant smiles. 

"Amity, just-" my mother sighs and rubs her temple, "Please just get out of my sight for tonight..." 

It stung my heart to hear those words but in all honesty I don't think I wanted to stay here tonight anyway. Besides having to deal with her disappointed faces and glares that I've always hated, I would've had to deal with Emira's and Edric's teasing.

I nod slowly and Luz pulls on my hand, leading me away from my mother, I look back and see my father give me a rare small smile. Maybe he felt proud that someone else was willing to stand up to her besides the Empresses, or maybe he liked the idea of not having me around. 

Honestly, I don't think I would ever find out... Nor do I want to.

I wave at Ed and Em and they wave back enthusiastically, their smiles still dancing on their faces.

I sharp word from my mother though and they were scattering off up the stairs, probably heading to their rooms.

At the moment I honestly wasn't sure that everything had sunk in yet. Maybe I felt too overjoyed to feel the bad side. Maybe I felt too numb that I couldn't think properly. Or maybe- just maybe- the feeling of Luz' hand in mine melted all the bad feelings and thoughts of my parents away. Replacing them with a warm tingly sensation that only she was able to make me feel.

We exit the Manor and I feel like I'm finally able to take a deep breath. I feel something wrap around my shoulder. Luz pulls away and smiles. Her Tux jacket now set on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ami, you can spend the night with me at the owl house!" She helps me up into a carriage and I thank her, a smile comes up onto my face and small pink blush colors my cheeks. The nickname made my heart soar and I mentally have a tiny gay panic.

We dropped Boscha off first at her Manor and continued on, dropping off Gus, then Willow and finally Lilith at the castle, she hands Eda an old box- I think its called a suitcase, and we're off.

"How come you don't live in the castle, Eda?" Luz raises a brow and the same curiousity popped into my head.

"Meh, don't like it, I prefer sleeping away from all the responsibility," she shrugs and Luz nods, her lips puckered out in silent thought.

I thought it was adorable.

God... Im so whipped...

I wonder... How did she realize she liked me...? Did she ever notice how I always blushed around her? Or how I laughed at every one of her stupidly hilarious jokes? Or maybe she read my diary- Journal... Maybe she read how I always loved all her quirks and loved how awkward she was... Maybe she saw the drawing that I did on one of those pages, just me and her... Holding hands... Or maybe I came alive on one of those pages and she watched the little me gush about how we danced at grom, or how she carried me after the Grudgby game...

What did you see Luz? Was it really all just you...? Did you realize your own feelings before mine...?

"-mity?" 

What?

"H-Hu? Yes?" I turn my head to Luz and she flashes me one of her signature smiles.

"I was just asking if you were hungry?" She rises a brow, tilting her head.

"O-Oh, n-no," I shake my head, "I'm okay."

"Well, if you do get hungry, just let me know and I can try to fetch something," her smile makes my heart skip a beat and I make a mental note to think about it later.

"Okay, thank you."

She nods just as the carriage stops. 

"All right, kids, everyone off," Eda opens the door and steps out, a sleeping King in her arms. She holds the door open for Luz and I to step out and the carriage zooms off as soon as we're out.

"Always in a rush to nowhere," Eda mumbles and waves at us to start walking towards the house.

"Hoot! You guys are finally back!" A small headache pops into my frontal lobe and a small part of me gets ready to kick this guy in the face.

"Heya, Hooty," Luz chuckles awkwardly and I wave. Eda pushed the door open for us and as we walk through he gawks at me.

"You?! I haven't seen you in weEeks," the way he said weeks makes my nose scrunch up and I nod slowly.

"Weeks?" Luz raises an eyebrow in question.

Oh.

"Ahhaa, ah well! Look at the moon! We should head to bed!" I push Luz into the house.

"Wait! I want to know how it wen-!" his words caught off as I slammed the door closed and heaved a heavy sigh.

Luz chuckles, "You okay there, blight?"

"Yup!" I nod. 

She purses her lips before nodding.

"Alrighhhttt... Well! I haven't seem my room since I got here, c'mon!" She takes my hand and leads me down the living room and up the stairs. My heart beating rapidly at how perfectly our hands intertwined together.

Finally at the front of her door, she lets go and waves her hands around, a small giggle escaping her lips.

Gah! I swear she's gonna be the end of me!!

She pushes the door open. The room looked exactly how she left it. The only thing is thay now there is a nice matress on the floor instead of her bedroll and new pillows and blankets decorated it.

"Woaah! New bed! This is so sweet!" She runs in and jumps on the bed, landing in a position like a star. 

I smile and walk over, closing the door behind me. I watch her rant on about the pillows and hiw soft they were. Then about the blankets and how one was pink, purple, and blue, and how it reminded her of her 'pride flag'. Then about the new Azura poster hanged just above the bed...

"How did- how did all of this even change?" She seemed so in awe...

A small comfortable silence filled the room as she ran her fingers down the poster. I sit down carefully on the edge of the mattress, keeping my eyes on her. I slowly slip off her jacket and set it down behind me on the bed.

...

"I did it," I watch her head turn towards me and she raises a brow.

"Did what?"

I chuckle, "I fixed up the place," I clear my throat, "Well- made it more comfortable."

She looks up for a second of thought and then her eyes shine like stars and her face breaks out into a giant smile. A smile I loved oh so much.

"You did?!" I laugh at how excited she sounded and she moved to sit next to me at the edge of the mattress.

"Y-Yeah."

"But- how? When?" Her hand found mine in between us and a small blush covers my cheeks and ears as she laces our fingers together.

"I-" I take a deep breath, "You see how the bird tube said he hasn't seen me in weeks?"

"Oh yeah, I'm still curious about that, I mean," she waves her hand up, "Its been years, why would you be here weeks ag-"

Realization hit her and her mouth turns into a small 'o'.

"Yeahh... After you left I used to come here a lot... Especially during school break time... For a while I just hanged out with Eda or our friends," I loved the smile that popped onto her face at the sound of 'our' friends.

"But after that year... I stopped coming, kind of- gave up hope..." I look down and play with my dress, "but a while ago, I don't know- I got a feeling. And it was telling me to go back," I look up at her and see that she's completely concentrated on me.

"So I recommended that we should- be ready, in case you come back," I pause and sniff, the thought of that moment made my heart hurt because I remember feeling so terrible about saying 'In case', "And with the help of Eda, we moved this in here and she got a bunch of pillows and blankets from the human world and we set everything up."

I smile at her as I finish and see a single tear roll down her face. My smile drops immediately and I shake my head, my hand reaching up to wipe the tear.

"Luz..." 

"Ah- I'm sorry, I just-" she sighs and holds my hand on her face, nuzzling her cheek into it, "I never explained to you why I didn't come back."

She told me how she needed to move from where she lived in the human world. And it was far from the Owl house portal, so she couldn't come back. She told me how she spend school, without magic, and felt so alone... 

"Heh, yknow, once," she scoots closer, our legs now touching, "I got so angry at this guy once, that I challenged him to a battle. He looked at me like I was crazy," she chuckles, "Ended in him beating me up."

I furrow my brows. Already coming up with a plan to destroy whoever this was.

"But hey! After that I started joining sports teams and actually got stronger," she flexes and I feel my face flush, actually seeing the curve under her sleeve, "No more nerd arms!"

"T-That's really cool!" I look away, my voice a pitch higher. She laughs.

Then she told me about how she liked me ever since she left and how she talked to her mom about grom, and how at that moment realized that I actually liked her.

"I thought it was very obvious? Everyone told me so!" I chuckle as she puffs out her cheeks.

"Like I said! After the grom letter, I just- thought you wanted to ask someone else," she rubs the back of her neck, a small blush crawling up to her cheeks.

"Fair enough..." 

She told me about how legit today she came back to her old home and was able to slip out of her house to come here.

"I'm supposed to be back by tomorrow before 12, I left her a note," she smiles and tilts her head, looking at me with those beautiful brown orbs.

"I s-see," I tear my eyes away and look down at our intertwined hands. After a minute of comfortable silence, I look up at her and see that she was already starring. A small smile settles on her face and I feel my face slowly start to burn.

Her eyes flicker down to my lips and mine do the same. Slowly her eyes close and she leans forward, I follow her lead. Fireworks set off in my head as we connect. 

Our lips move in small kisses first then melt into a passionate long one. It gets interrupted as laughter bubbles up in my chest. I pull away, laughing as she tickles my sides.

"L-Luz! N-No!" I manage to wheeze out. I fall back on the bed and she laughs, finally stopping and plopping down besides me.

I take deep breaths as my laughter dies down, my arms clench my sides. 

I turn my head to look at her and she turns to look at me.

"You're evil." 

"I wanted to hear your laugh," she smiles and I feel a blush crawl up my neck. 

"S-Shush!" I push her face away gently and she laughs, moving to pull me into a hug. I latch onto her shirt and bury my face into the crook of her neck.

"I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too..." She runs her hand up and down my back. 

...

"I love you..." I whisper. But she heard, I feel her chest move as she chuckled.

"I love you too," she pulls away slightly and I look up at her.

"We should change out of these fancy clothes," she presses a small kiss on my lips and I smile and feel my ears burn. 

"R-Right," we get up and she hands me a brown sweater with a hood that she takes out of the old suitcase and some shorts that were in the chest. 

"I'll change out in the bathroom," she takes what she calls a 'T-shirt' and blue shorts and leaves the room.

After I change, I wait on the bed. I look down at the sleeves of the hoodie and notice that it smells like her. She said she was wearing it when she came here today...

I feel a bubbly feeling swarm in my chest and my heart thumbs against my ribcage.

I slip on the hoodie and fall back on the bed, rolling around, feeling overjoyed. 

I curl up, pulling my knees up close. I cover my mouth and nose with the sleeves of the slightly big hoodie and try to take in the moment, my eyes slowly closing, feeling a little sleepy.

"Mi amor!" (My love!) I yelp as strong arms wrap around me. She laughs as I sputter nonsense. 

"Y-You scared me!" Her laughter continued and I turn around in her arms, my brows furrowed. But at the sight of her laughing face, a small blush pops onto my face and I smile, the same bubbly feeling coming back stronger than ever.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, you looked so cute," my blush increased and she chuckles, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I felt like I was going to combust right there and then.

She pulled me closer and I sigh, wrapping my arm around her torso. 

"Is there something on your mind?" Her voice breaks through my thoughts and I shake my head.

"What if this is all a dream...?"

Silence.

"So what if it is... I like the scene that I'm in," I could practically hear her smile and her words make me smile as well.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, I feel her shuffle and she pulls a blanket over us.

"S'getting cold," she mumbles and she pulls me closer, if that was even possible.

Silence.

"Will you be here when I wake up...?" I mumble.

She hums, "Of course..."

And just like that, I felt my eyes slowly close and I find myself in my actual dream world...

When I open my eyes, I see nothing but gray and in the corner of my eye I see bright light.

Hm?

I slowly pull myself away from the warm pillow I was holding- only to notice it wasn't a pillow... 

Luz...

"Mm... I don't... Want your coffee..." I raise an amused brow and smile at her sleep talking.

I slowly shuffle to turn in her arms and she immediately wraps her arms around my waist. My eyes move up to the window and I squint at the light.

"Luz?" I turn my head to look at her.

"Five more minutes, mami..."

I blush and shake my head slightly.

"Hey, kids!" Eda suddenly bursts through the door and Luz wakes up with a yelp. I sit up quickly. Eda raises her brows and looks between me and Luz, "OoH~ Sorry but I wanted to ask about breakfast," she chuckles.

"Auuugghhh, my eyes," Luz rolls around on the bed, covering her eyes from the morning light. It took her a second before she sat up quickly and looked at Eda with wide eyes, "Breakfast?! Yes please!" 

"Oh! And the Blight twins came by a while ago, dropped off some clothes for you and shoes, said they didn't think you'd wanna come back to the manor for the day," she jerks her thumb behind her and I nod.

We ended up eating some jelly sandwiches and halfway during a conversation with Luz and Eda, Luz gasps and pulls out her phone, I noticed that her 'cover' was now a purple case with a car face on the back.

"Oh cramity! Its 11 already, I need to get back home," she stands up quickly from the couch. I frown and watch her run up the stairs. 

I sigh.

"You okay, kid number 2?" I look up at Eda and she raises a brow.

"Uh yeah... Just- a little sad that Luz has to go back," I look back at the stairs, my heart skipping a beat.

"Oh hey! Amity!" Luz runs down the stairs, missing the last step and falling, "Gah!"

"Luz!" I stand quickly and she sits up.

"I'm okay!" She laughs nervously and stands, dusting off her jeans that she was now wearing. Along with some human shoes, her cape in her hand.

"I uh-" she steps closer and reaches her hand out, "I was thinking that maybe- uh well- since you weren't gonna go back today, that maybe," she smiles and tilts her head, "you'd like to come with me?"

My eyes widen.

"R-Really?" I reach out and take her hand, she smiles and nods.

"Of course, and you'd get to meet my mom!" I blush at the thought.

"O-Okay," I smile. She squeals and Eda hands me the clothes my siblings brought. Luckily the shoes they brought me had no heel, I'll be more comfortable now.

She left me to change in her room and I change the shorts for the leggings and put on the shoes. I looked at the shirt they brought me and purse my lips, looking down at the brown hoodie. 

I take it off and put on the shirt before slipping the hoodie back on. I smile to myself and open the door, heading down the stairs. Luz stops talking with King when she sees me and she smiles.

She points at the hoodie, "It looks good on you."

My ears feel hot and I smile, looking away as I move a piece of loose hair behind my ear, "T-Thank you."

Eda opens the portal and hands Luz the key.

"You're giving me the key?" She tilts her head and raises a brow.

"Make sure you come back, kid," she smiles and winks. Luz smiles widely and holds the key close to her chest. 

"I will," she nods repeatedly and Eda snorts, and ruffles her hair. 

Now we are standing infront of the portal, she looks at me.

"You ready?"

"Y-Yeah," I nod and take a deep breath. She leads me through and I shut my eyes tightly as light overtakes my vision. 

"You can open your eyes now," her voice was gentle and I obeyed, opening my eyes slowly.

"Woah..." The trees were all green and the surrounding noises were peaceful. I look around as she leads me down the steps of the old shack. 

"Welcome to the human world, Amity," she smiles and I take my time to admire how beautiful she looked under the morning sun. Her gorgeous eyes... Her perfect lips and beautiful tan skin. Just- everything about her made me smile.

"I'll lead the way, don't worry, my house isn't that far from here," she smiles and winks, beginning to walk. Just as we were coming out of the forest she pauses.

"Oh- I forgot, we might have to uh," she paused and points at her ears, "cover your ears."

"Oh? Is there something wrong with them?" I frown.

"No no! No way! I think your ears are adorable!" She blushes and looks away then back to me, "but there can be some really mean people here."

I blush at how she called my ears adorable but nodded and I pull up the hood of the sweater. 

"Looks good," she gives me a thumbs up and we walk forward. My eyes travel in their own as I try to take in everything I see. There wasn't many humans in sigh but there was these giant metal monsters that were running up and down what seemed to be the street of a market.

"What are those?" I point at the monsters and she leads me down a path, "Are the monsters dangerous?"

She chuckles, "Actually those are cars, they aren't monsters though, sometimes they can be dangerous yes, but don't worry! We use them to travel- like carriages!" 

"Oh, I see," I nod and continue to look around, I see many buildings lined up right next to each other, "Is this the market?"

She looks around and nods slowly, "you can say that, these are all stores yes, you can buy things like in the Boiling Isles, except- we use a different type of currency instead of snails." 

I nod again. Wow, the human world seems way more peaceful than the Boiling Isles. We continue to walk and as we do so, I keep asking questions on what certain things are, like this one human was carrying some king of item that had a long pole and on top was a cloth attached to it.

"That's an umbrella! It blocks the rain here from making you wet."

"Is the clothe lined with something special to cover the boiling raindrops?" 

"Ah, no, actually here, the water isn't hot, it's actually sometimes kind of cold," she smiles. Huh, so the rain here won't melt your skin off, interesting.

"Anndd! We're just about there, just down this street," we turn a corner and now there is what I assume are peoples houses lined up down the street. Every second that passes, my heart begins to speed up and my mind races.

What if her mom doesn't like me?  
But she talked to Luz about me at some point no?   
But what if I'm not what she expected?

Oh goooddd...

"Are you okay?" I didn't realize that we stopped until Luz' voice interrupted my thoughts and I shake my head out of the clouds and look at her.

"Y-Yeah, just-" I pause and look behind her at the small cozy looking house, "N-Nervous."

She smiles and rubs my knuckles with her thumb.

"It's okay, Ami, my mom will love you," she seemed to read my mind. I gulp down the lump in my throat and nod. She turns and leads me up the steps of her house, her hand reaches up to grab the doorknob-

"Luz!" A woman that looks almost identical to Luz pushes the door open and pulls her into a tight hug. 

"Buenos dias, ma," (Good morning, mom) they pull away and Luz smiles.

"Where were you, mija?? You're lucky I'm being called late to work today!" Luz rubs the back of her neck and chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I just really had to see my other world," she holds her cape close to her and her mother smiles gently, her brows lacing together.

"Oh, mija, I understand-" her eyes finally see me and I stiffen under her gaze, already feeling my face flush.

"H-Hi," my voice was high pitched and Luz smiles, hoping over to my side.

"Oh! Mom! This is Amity!" She gestures to me and her mothers eyes widen, her smile growing.

"Oh!" Before I know it I'm wrapped into a hug and I let out a small gasp, "You're rhe famous Amity Blight that my hija was always talking about." 

"M-Ma!?"

"What?" She laughs and lets me go, holding my shoulders, "It's a pleasure to officially meet you." 

She leads us inside and we talk a little. Luz break out in story mode as she tells her mom what happened as soon as she got to back to the Boiling Isles. 

"Oh, and I think I left the mask at the grom tree," she taps her finger against her chin and looks at me. I shrug.

"I'm not sure," I chuckle and she shrugs, waving her hand. 

"It's okay, adds another memory to that place," she smiles at me and I smile, a blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

~~ Time Skip ~~

"Are you sure you love me?" I whisper, her hands in mine.

"And do you Luz Noceda, take this witch to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

Luz smiles at me and tilts her head. She looked so beautiful in her white suit, her hair combed back and set. I couldn't help but still wonder.

"I do-" she smiles as if she answered both my question on the minister as she slips the beautiful silver ring on my finger, "-to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." 

"You may now kiss the bride," he smiles and I gasp as she pulls me forward, pressing a soft but passionate kiss to my lips. The crowd erupts into loud cheering.

"I love you, Amity Noceda," tears shone in her eyes and I feel mine run down my cheeks. 

"I love you too, so so very much," I kiss her again and the crowd continues to scream. As we pull away, I look at the crowd. 

Willow smiles brightly, wiping her tears, Boscha holds her shoulder, giving us thumbs up. King, Eda, and Gus were hugged together sobbing and I smile. 

I see Luz' mom smiling at us both and she covers her mouth as tears run down her face. I look at the other side and see Em smiling, tears in her eyes. She waves at me as her other hand pats Ed's back as he sobs into his hands. I see my parents clapping quietly. Non the matter, I didn't care if they were still- after all these years- upset about this decision. 

Because I'll always know.  
Deep down, that this was one of the best decisions I've ever made.

And I have no regrets. No bad thoughts.

I look to my side, Luz smiles and waves at everyone and then she turns to me as she wipes her tears, her ring shines and It makes my heart pound and my stomach do somersaults.

My mind now, was only set...   
On Luz Noceda... My wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this story and this final chapter. Please let me know what you thought in the comments or again a Kudos would be much appreciated, thank you all very much for reading up till here and for the comments in the last chapters. 
> 
> I am actually planning to do a new story soon here and it is going to be Lumity.   
> Follow my twitter for update notifs on it! @TheLoserNoah 
> 
> Also!! Happy Spooky Month! ✨


End file.
